


Solutions

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2018 [14]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Caring, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Post-Mission, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: “Fuck”“Yeah, that’s not happening”





	Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> @nekoii-akwelvhi asked for 00q+inner thigh kisses (+ comfort/aftercare)

_Solutions_

The wound wasn’t even that deep - he had definitely endured worse in his long career - but it hurt something fierce and it made him quite cranky (which he didn’t really admit to himself, but Q persevered in making him notice how he was behaving).

The fact was, the mission had been long and tiring and gruesome and, despite MI6 careful planning and background information gathering, it had gone pear-shaped right since the moment he had put a foot down on Russian soil and it had just proceeded going worse for the rest of its duration.

Coming back home, James couldn’t be blamed for wanting some sweet and loving quality time with his lover, could he? And Q had even been down for it, clearly needing the closeness and the comfort just as much as he did - to the point he had even filed in a leave request of three glorious days as soon as he had made sure that James had gotten his unlucky ass on the plane.

James had barely even believed it when his lover had texted him that: it was a dream coming true, not having to plead Q to take some time off to spend together.

But of course, the mission still had to torment him somehow, even when he was back at home and sprawled on his bed under Q - a position that he was ready to bet many of their colleagues in MI6 wished they could be in.

“Love, this is not working” Q murmured gently, not even an hint of frustration in his voice despite the fact that he was trying - and failing - to get his lover worked up enough for him to sit on his erection and fuck him into a dreamless and restoring sleep “You’re in too much pain”

“Keep going, don’t worry”

Q rolled his eyes and leaned up to flick his lover’s forehead “I don’t enjoy you being in pain, I’m not the only one who’s having issues here” he pointed out.

“Fuck”

“Yeah, that’s not happening”

James sighed heavily and looped his arms around Q, dragging him down to rest against his chest even if the movement pulled at the edges of the stitched wound that seemed to burn every time he moved “It’s not your fault”

Q chuckled “Believe me, I know” he kissed James’ collarbone, let his lips travel to the gnarled skin where once a bullet had almost killed him “But I might have a solution to our predicament”

“Do go on, I’m interested” it wasn’t that James wanted to force sex on them both at any cost, it was just that… He needed it. Plain and simple. He needed the comfort, the closeness, the knowledge that Q was still there - still loving him despite all the horrible things he did; despite all the women he had kissed while he was away; despite all of the lives he’d taken without a second thought.

Sex was the best way to help his brain realise that he was back at home and everything was as he had left it: perfect.

“I’ll give you a nice blowjob”

“What about you?” James interrupted.

Q scowled fondly at him “Have I ever had any problems coming while giving you head?”

“No

"Then let me work my magic. You only have to do one thing for me”

“Anything you want”

Q pushed himself up to sit but then leaned in and brought his mouth close to James’ ear, delighting in the goosebumps he could see blossoming on the other’s tanned skin “Stay still” he whispered, grinning wickedly as he slid down his lover’s body and settled between his spread legs.

“You’re a menace” James informed him, slightly breathless as he looked down and watched Q, drinking in the sight of him.

“I take that as a compliment” Q retorted with a shrug before he started caressing James’ inner thighs, butterfly kisses following in the wake of his fingertips.

James felt like Q was setting on fire the sensitive skin with just a touch of his lips, growing firmer - kissing him harder, distributing a nibble here and there before darting out his tongue to soothe the faint sting, leaving wet patches of saliva that almost felt cold whenever the gentle breeze of the summer’s evening whispered over them.

He might have been the seductor between them, but Q really did know how to play his body and had no shame about using all of the knowledge to his advantage; soon enough, he was growing hard: his erection was slowly but steadily filling in, warmth was pooling at the base of his spine.

James almost lost it when Q firmly bit on his inner thigh.

“Just a little something to remind you that you’re mine” that he still wasn’t in Russia, deep into horrors and blood: James didn’t belong there, he belonged home - to Q.

“Yours” James confirmed, letting his eyes slip finally closed and resisting the urge to touch Q, even when he felt those sinful lips close around the head of his cock to work him closer to his climax, coaxing out of his throat all of those noises that he was too ashamed to reveal to a mark during a mission - all of those tells of genuine pleasure that only Q got to see.

It felt so good, being back at home.


End file.
